Tai: Living Small
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: A series of one shots and short stories, set after Shrunk in the Wash.  Follow our tiny heroin as she trickled life at her size.
1. How I spent my Day: Early Morning

M: You asked for it, and I deliver.

Tai:

Living Small

How I spent my Day:

Early Morning

In a seemingly ordinary Japanese City, in a seemingly normal apartment, a seemingly normal young girl slept. This girl, about 16, frowned in her sleep when she heard an alarm, sounding somewhere in her room. She tossed and turned, trying to block out the annoying sound the blasted device was making. Just when it seemed like the girl was about to wake up from her blissful sleep, the sound suddenly stopped. The girl smiled slightly as she got comfortable again and prepared to fall back to sleep.

"Tai, time to get up!" A familiar voice said, once more disturbing the slumbering girl.

Tai frown as she tried to drown out her mother's voice. Unfortunately, the voice wasn't about to give up so easily, a fact that the girl should have been aware of.

"Tomoko Kamiya! If you don't get up this instant, I swear, I'm going come in and drop a bottle cap of ice cold water onto you!"

Tai let out a light sigh and set up, pushing the large covering away from her body, revealing that all she was wearing was an orange bra and matching panties. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the girl looked at the giant, two-way baby monitor to the right of her. She then got up and did a little stretching, causing her long hair to swing slightly. She walked up to the monitor and pressed in the button.

"I'm up, mom," Called the six and half girl and then turned off the machine so she didn't have to listen to her mother's nagging anymore.

Tai then looked out at the horizon, which was once her bedroom. About two and half mouths ago, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya had a run in with a strange washing machine. Not only did it shrink him, but it also changed him into a girl. After long walk, the newly transformed girl was able to get to her apartment with the help of her sister's digimon partner. After that, Kari was able to help the shrunken boy-turned-girl to get back the washing machine and try to figure out what cause her to shrink in the first place. Unfortunately, they were followed and Tai nearly had another round with the dreaded machine. But thanks to Gatomon, she was saved, and her stalker got a taste of what happen to Tai. After that, the group got what they came for, and left.

Unfortunately, their friend Izzy wasn't able to find anything that might help to restore Tai to normal. He wasn't even able to ID what caused the strange change in his friend in the first place. So the siblings and digimon lift that night with heads hanging. It was after that, that Kari informed her parents of her former brother change. They both took it better then the newly created sisters thought they would; they didn't even freak out when Kari showed Tai to them.

Then again, when you have two children who made it a habit to travel to a world of living data, and save both worlds several times, one become open minded to a lot of things. The Kamiya parents were a bit shocked when Kari informed that they couldn't restore Tai to normal. They recovered rather quickly and tried to be positive and supported in any where possible. It was around this time that Tai's mother changed her name from Taichi to Tomoko.

When asked why she did that, Miss Kamiya gleefully replied," Because Taichi just doesn't suit such a cute face."

A shy expression suddenly appeared on the former boy's face as her cheek reddened a little. Tai would admit, even after two and half mouths, she still wasn't used being called that. She still wasn't use to being so small after nearly three mouths either. She looked around her room, taking in her surroundings. The room was mostly unchanged, save for a few things. Meanly her desk was closer to her bed, and there was a ramp, leading to the desk. There was a specially created closet and elevator that lead to the closet. The closet was filled with different outfits that Miss Kamiya had shrunk for her "tiny daughter", as she likes to call Tai.

Strangely, all of the clothes used were either clothes that neither of the sisters wear anymore, or some of Kari's handed-me-downs. When they were shrunk, they were also changed into clothes that fitted a sixteen-year-old with a more then larger burst perfectly. Not that Tai was complaining; she had gotten use to wearing girl clothes, and secretly like modeling them when her mother's brings home a new outfit.

Tai looked to her left, and saw a specially built shower just at the edge of her desk. She made the short walk from her giant bed to her desk, and stopped at the shower. Next to the shower was a small tube, which connected to the closest under her desk. The tube would take her clothing into a washing machine to clean them for further use later. Best of all, both the shower and washing machine could run for days on just a half a gallon of water.

"Ken and Yolei really know what they were doing when they made this stuff for me," Tai muttered as she stripped to her birthday suit.

She casually dropped her dirty underwear into the tube and stepped into the shower. Showering take longer now, since Tai had longer hair and the new items on her female body. All in all, Tai take five extra minutes to wash her hair alone.

After Tai was done showering, she dried off and warped herself in custom made hand towels, and made the walk to the elevator. She then rode it down into her giant, well giant to her, closet. The closet had many walk-in area, displaying her eve growing collection of outfits. She couldn't stop the gleeful smile that blossomed on her face as she went over to the underwear section, picking out a bra and panty set just like the ones she was wearing before her shower.

"Now, what do I want to wear today?" Tai mused softly to herself as she began looking for the day's outfit.

Tai knew, in the back of her mind, that there was something not right about her behavior. She knew that she never cared so much about her appearance or how she dressed when she was a normal sized boy. Even her family had said something about this new habit. But Tai didn't care at the moment. It was sort of fun, and it helped to take her mind off of her size.

After a few minutes Tai had chosen her outfit and was currently looking at herself in a full body mirror located to the right of the door. The boy-turned-girl was wearing the outfit she got when she was first shrunk. The same boots, skirt, short, and jacket that was once a pair of pants and a sweater that belonged to her bigger, yet younger, sister.

Tai frowned as she stared at herself in the mirror. She pushed her hips out to her right, straightening her right leg and, placed left hand on her hip. She pushed her right hand behind her neck, pushing her hair out slightly and titled her upper body to the left. She then put on a cute smile, one that quickly faded as she relaxed her body.

"I'm just not feeling it today," Tai muttered as she went into another area of her closet.

She returned to the mirror after few minutes with another outfit. It was a near replica of the outfit she worn when she first went to the digital word with only a few noted difference. The biggest change was a skirt replacing the shorts that Tai once sported. Also the socks were black and weren't bunched up. The gloves have been replaced with a matching set of silver bracelets with the crest of courage engraved into them. The blue band that once covered her forehead has been replaced by a light pink tiara. About the only thing missing was a pair of goggles.

Tai shook her head slightly and went back to change outfits again. For the next 15 minute the former boy tried on a bunch of different outfits, looking to find the right one. Some of these outfits included; a soul reaper outfit, the battle outfit the pink haired girl wears from Gundam Seed, a pink super sentai costume without legs covering, and many others.

"Getting closer," Tai said with a giggle as she looked over her latest outfit.

The former boy was currently wearing a pair of white cowboy boots with light brown toes, a pair of denim short with the rim of the legs rolled up, a light purple tank top, a small denim jacket and a bracelet. Tai turned around, trying to get a feel for this latest outfit. She frowned lightly as she went back to change once again.

She next wore a lavender skirt, vest, white tee-shirt, black knee high sock, white sneakers with lavender markings, and a lavender hat with pointed ears. She quickly changed into another outfit, feeling like the last one wasn't right. Her next outfit was a yellow tee-shirt under a lame green dress, white sock and white sneaker with green on them.

Tai once again retreated into one of the area of the closet, as she felt like the last outfit wasn't right either. She was next outfitted in a pair of red high top with metal toes, causally fit blue jeans with the rim of the pant leg rolled up, a simple blue and white tee-shirt with a blue broken heart on it, and a pair of red wrist bands.

"Almost, but not quite there," Tai mused to herself as she venture to get yet another outfit.

The next set of clothes was a near replica of Tai's sister's usual outfit, only without the long gloves, and a soccer ball pendent replacing the digital camera. The boy-turned-girl change yet again, this time into a replica of Yolei's everyday attire, with the only difference being the orange titled sunglasses replacing the young girl own glasses.

Tai once more switched outfits, this time for the outfit Kari wore when she was eight. The only difference was that the scarf was longer, reaching to the center of her back. Once more, the former boy changed her clothes, still feeling like the one she was wearing wasn't right. The next one was the outfit Mimi wore some four years ago, only Tai's outfit was an orange color instead of pink.

"I almost got it," Tai said to herself as she once more went to change her clothes.

This time Tai choose the outfit Sora wore during the first trip to the Digital World. Like the others outfits, this one was slightly modified. The clothes were more tight to Tai's frame, showcasing her body more. Also she wore red bracelets in place of gloves, and didn't have a hat. The boy-turned girl giggled gleefully as she spun around, before striking a pose in front of the mirror.

The former boy turned to her right, pushing her butt out while her back was arched lightly. Her legs were pressed together and she was standing on the balls of her feet. Tai's left hand was resting on her left butt cheek, and her right index finger resting on the bottom of her chin. She put on a pour, making her look both innocent and somewhat sexy at the same time. Tai couldn't stop the gleefully smile from spreading across her face as she finally found the right outfit for the day.

"Yeah!" Tai screamed gleefully, jumping into the air.

The shrunken former boy once more giggled gleefully as she half walked, half skipped over to the elevator, and rode up to her desk. When she stepped out of the elevator, she was meant with a pair of green eyes. Tai smiled as she walked closer to the giant orange faced creature.

"Morning, Tai," Agumon said cheerfully.

"Morning, buddy," Tai replied gleefully as she patted the giant dinosaur on the nose.

Agumon then leaned down, and Tai walked onto the dinosaur's head. Tai took a seat on the top of his friend's head and give him a quick pat. Agumon then stood up, and lift the room, making the short walk to the kitchen. Shortly after shrinking, Tai's digimon partner was allowed to return to the real world. Since then the digimon had done things that Tai couldn't do at her current size. Mostly Agumon acted as Tai's transport and to turn off her alarm clock.

Whatever the future may hold for the digimon and his tiny partner, thing certainly aren't boring. Then again, when you're a six and half girl who was once a normal sized boy and a creature from a world of living data, things are rarely boring.

(Corner)

As stated before, this is going to be series of one shots and short stories, but I would be happy if you, the reader, threw out suggestion. Please just keep it around a Teen rating. Thank you and good night.


	2. Interaction: Matt

M: Well, here's another story/chapter. Take note that this takes place three days after Shrunk in the Wash

Tai: Living Small:

Interaction:

Matt

Yamato "Matt" Ishida thought he had seen it all when he first came to the Digital World and became part of a growing group of people and creatures that protected two worlds. However, he could have been blown over with a tree leaf when he learned that his good friend, and sometime rival, Tai, had undergone a strange transformation. Not only was he shrunken to a few inches tall, but also turned into a girl.

Matt was skeptical at first, but just had returned from a visit to his grandparents in France. So, he wasn't in the mood to check on this claim. So, after resting up from his trap, he hurried over to the apartment of his friend. To his surprise, he did indeed find a six and half tall, female Tai. The former boy was currently looking herself over in a small table mirror. Tai gave her giant friend a belief welcome before returning her attention to the mirror, trying to figure out how to wear her hair.

If a leaf had been in the room, and touched the shocked boy, it would have knocked him over, and probably knocked him out as well. Matt took a seat on the bed, staring transfixed on the boy-turned-girl on the desk. For the next 15 and half minutes, the two just silently enjoyed the company. Tai was busy trying out different hairstyles reject one after wearing it for a few seconds.

Matt, on the other hand, was busy staring at his tiny friend. He couldn't help but notice how the tan skirt and pink tank top with the crest of courage on it highlighted the former boy's body greatly. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was looking at some kind of super model. He would be the first to admit that Tai's more developed then most teenage girls he had seen.

Matt would also admit, only to himself however, that he was having some very nasty thoughts about his friend. He realized just how easy it would be to force himself onto the tiny thing, and basically do whatever comes to mind. That thought greatly disturbs the young blonde, and he tried to push it into the back of his mind by telling himself he's currently seeing Mimi.

…_Still, it would be so easy,_ the young singer thought disturbingly.

Finally, after other two and half minutes Tai just let her hair hang loose and finally looked at her guest. Matt frowns a little when he saw the orange strap on the right side of Tai's hair. He looked at the crest on the shirt and came to realized just had personalized the outfit was.

"So, Matt, what do I own the pleasure of seeing you today?" Tai asked kindly.

Matt frowned a little more at his friend's form of speech. He noticed how formal and polite it was. In short, Tai was acting like a girl who was addressing an upper class mate, nearly a complete turn around for her usual ways.

"I was just wondering how you're doing. You know with this change and all," Matt replied awkwardly.

Tai smiled a cute smile, one that even got Matt blushing, and walked over to the edge. She looked down quickly, before taking a seat on the edge of the table. Tai has forgotten about her open skirt, and Matt, through a little re-angling, found he could see up said item. Unfortunately before the teenage blonde could do that, Tai let out a mute gasp and quickly close her legs. Matt did notice the light scarlet on the former's boy face but choose to ignore it for now.

"It been…weird," Tai admitted awkwardly. "Everything's so different. Do you know what it feels like not to be able to reach the top of the counter so you can get a glass for water? Or do you know how awkward it is to shower in the sink, knowing you could use the bath as a larger then life pool?"

"…Or you acting like a girl," Matt muttered under his breath.

Tai looked up at the giant teen, and Matt wonder if his tiny friend heard him. The boy-turned-girl looked away, face darken slightly as she began casually swinging her legs back and forth, unknowing opening the gap up a little. Matt frowned a little, thinking that he might have said something wrong. He moved closer planning comforting his friend, when she suddenly spoke.

"…There's something wrong with me alright. Just yesterday, I was bored and found one of my mom's fashion magazines and look through it. My first thought was, "Man, I'm to small for this great stuff", and that wasn't even the half of it."

Matt's frown deepens as he watched Tai stand up on the desk. The boy-turned-girl walked over to the mirror she was using a few minutes ago. To the right of the mirror was a pair of boots, black socks and a purple jacket, which she quickly put on. She then returned to the mirror front, and fixed her hair, choosing this time to it into a simple ponytail, resting on the back of the skull.

Matt admitted that the new hairdo didn't really suit Tai. He liked it better when the shrunken former had her hair down. It made her cuter in his eyes. Tai must have thought the same thing, as she undid the ponytail and began fixing her hair. As she was doing this, she continued to talk.

"I watched one of the magic girl shows, and you know I only watched those when I'm bored. Funny thing is, I liked it, liked it a lot. And then came, the worst of all them."

Finished with fixing her hair, the tiny teen turned back to her friend and walked over to the edge of the table again. This time she took a seat on the table, instead of letting her leg dangle over the edge. She sat with her legs out and supporting herself with her left arm. Matt once more found himself blushing lightly as he looked at his friend's sharp legs. He tried to looked his friend in her tiny eyes she continued talking.

"Just before bed, my mom and sister were talking about nothing, and find myself joining in and liking it," Tai looked at Matt square in the eyes and tall teen saw the fear and confusion in these tiny but beautiful eyes. "I realized that I hadn't only changed on the outside, but on the inside a little too. So, what do I do?"

Matt looked away, unable to answer the question, then again, how can he answer that question when he still doesn't understand how a sixteen-year-old boy could turned into a six and half inch high girl.

"Hey, Matt, you okay?"

The blonde singer looked at his tiny friend and saw that her confusion had given away to worry. Matt suddenly felt terrible, seeing that face. He here was, trying to confront his friend in time of need, and all he was doing was making her feel worse by making her worry. He forced a smile and slowly reached out. He then gently petted Tai on her head, which cause the former boy's face to turn red slightly.

"It's okay. I was thinking," Matt said, trying to sound reassuring.

Tai looked at her giant friend, a curious frown on her lips. Matt tried to keep his smile in place, hoping that he didn't upset his friend anymore. Suddenly, a giant smile blossomed on the tiny girl's face. And just like that, the boy trapped in a tiny girl's body was gone, replaced by the girl who accepted that she was once a boy, and just trying to make best out of it.

"Hey, I just got a crazy idea," Tai said cheerfully. "Can you get sneak me out of here, and we can go that diner, the one near the apartment? I been dieing for some of their reman ever since I shrunk."

"Well…" Matt looked away, unwilling to respond.

True, while it would be a cake wake to sneak the shrunken boy-turned-girl out of the apartment, but there was many problems to take into consideration, like the dangers of someone seeing Tai. And then there were Tai's parents. They were probably over protective of their new daughter and her problems. On the other hand, the Reman place would empty around this time, and wouldn't be hard to hide Tai from the place's owner.

Matt looked at the tiny teen, and felt himself giving in as he looked into the puppy dog face that Tai was given him. He looked away thinking. He didn't want to take the risk of someone finding Tai, but at the same time he realized that Tai must be board, just staying around the house all day.

"Please, Matt. I promise I will be really careful," Tai said in sing-song voice.

The blonde singer looked at the tiny girl, and noticed that she was giving him an extra doze of the puppy eyes. Suddenly Matt found myself unable to say no. Maybe it was the eyes, or maybe he just had a think for really small girls. Whatever the reason maybe, Matt soon found himself with a small passenger hidden under his coat. He told Tai's parents a quick lie and left the building.

The outing wasn't as disastrous as Matt thought it would be. The place was empty just as Matt had thought, so he was able to hide Tai fairly easy. And best of all, Matt only needed to order a single bowl, and let Tai eat from there. By the time the reman came, Matt and Tai were acting like good friends once more. Matt was even bold enough to tell his tiny friend she looked cute. Tai responded to this by turning her head away shyly. Matt did, however, see a light blush on the former boy's friends.

After lunch, Matt returned to Tai's place, where they were meat by Tai's parents. They wouldn't as mad at Tai or Matt thought they were going to be. Tai's parents just told them that it was okay if Tai leave the apartment as long as it one of her friends. Tai's father, however, did add that if anything was to happen to his new daughter, Matt or any other DigiDestined would be in deep trouble.

Matt left the apartment of his good friend that day was a smile on his face, and with the knowledge that even if his friend was different on both the outside and the inside, Tai was still Tai.

(…)


	3. Outing: First Escape

M: Well, here we are again. Just for the record, I'm not doing these shorts in any sort of order. Also note that this take place nearly three Weeks after Shrunk in The Wash

Tai:

Living Small:

Outings:

First Escape

If one thinks being reduced to a size of few inches would stop our young hero-turned-heroine, then they don't know Tai Kamiya. After the first week, the former boy was bored out of her tiny mind. Sure, her family had tried to keep her busy, mostly by playing bored games. Tai would usually play as her own piece and someone would roll the dice for her. Unfortunately, that got old, real quick, and watching TV all day quickly worn out, too.

So, at the start of her second week as a boy-turned-shrunken-girl, Tai came up with a plan to escape her apartment. To help her in her grand escape plan, she convinced, (not to manage blackmailing) her sister's digimon partner into helping her. So, for the next few days, Gatomon, under the cover of night, gather up the needed items. While the feline-like digimon was busy with that, Tai busy with making plans, and trying to avoid her family growing suspicions. Finally, nearing the end of her second week as a shrunken girl, Tai was ready.

"So, what do you think?" Tai asked her partner in crime.

"I think you're crazy," Gatomon replied bluntly.

The two were currently staring at a makeshift lift, colored to match the balcony. There was even a special hole, to conceal the lift from unwanted eyes. The lift was connected to a thin, but surprisingly strong piece of wire. The wire was connected to a small machine, hidden in the balcony, which in turned was connected to wires cut from a nearby plug, giving it power. Of course, since the machine is small, it shouldn't draw to much attention, thereby making the entire thing hidden to anyone who didn't know what to look for.

Tai just give the digimon a cocky smile and walked over the lift. She took a deep breath and stepped into the lift. It shook slightly, but nothing too seriously. She took that as a good sign, and grabbed the makeshift control box. She took another quick breath, and pressed the down button. The lift came to life, and began to descend slow, but surprisingly brisk pace. Tai watched as she slowly pulled away from the balcony, noticing the piece of thin cloth that over the area the wire was coming out. Gatomon had put that there so that the wire wouldn't be damaged by the rough edge of the balcony.

_So far, so good,_ Tai thought uncertainly.

Tai watched as Gatomon climbed down the building side with grace, while still skillfully watching the shrunken girl descend. She did notice the custom made bag on the digimon's back. Gatomon had only agreed to help with Tai's escape if she was allowed to bring a few things. Basically, all the cat-like creature had was a first aid kit, and a cell phone.

_Well, at least she didn't tell on me,_ Tai thought gratefully.

Finally, after a near five minute ride, the makeshift lift touched the ground. Tai stood out, and took a quick look around. Even though she's been like this for a few weeks now, everything was still so weird, so unnatural to the boy-turned-shrunken-girl. Buildings that once same huge to her when she was normal size, now looked like they were planets away. She lightly ran her feet over the sidewalk, noting how different the ground felt, even though her boots. Even the air felt different. What would be nothing but light breeze to a normal person, Tai felt like the air was pushing against her gently, causing her to zip up her jacket and pressed it against her being for extra warmth.

"I wish someone would found some way of getting me more clothes," Tai said bitterly. "I'm getting tired of wearing the same outfit day in and day out."

Tai looked at the lift one more time, and though she knew it wouldn't be spotted by anyone, couldn't help but worry. If someone would to find it, then everything was over. It would be worse if one of her family member would to find it. If she was found out, then they would never let their "little" girl out of their sights. Tai suddenly chuckled to herself as she realized the silliness of her own thoughts. She then walked up to a mailbox located just outside of her apartment. A quick scan confirmed that only Gatomon was present, and then the shrunken former boy pulled out a strange item. It was basically one of these toy skate boards with a piece of board, and a handheld fan taped to it. After finishing the lift, Tai had Gatomon gather up the needed items for this makeshift ride. She spent two days testing her machine until it was ready. She then had Gatomon secretly moved it down to the ground and hide it under the mailbox.

Grinning a little, Tai stepped onto the machine, and tested the controls for it. Once she was sure everything was fine, she started the fan without a second thought. The strange vehicle took off at a semi-slow but steady pace. Tai couldn't help but scream as she felt the air in her face, finally feeling like she was free for the first time in weeks.

Unknown to the excited teenage girl, her partner in crime had taken out the cell phone she was carrying, and use it take a picture. She then quickly put the phone away and hurried after the shrunken teenager to keep her eyes on her.

(…)

After a near thirty minute ride, Tai found herself at a park near her apartment building. Since her fan-board, as Gatomon calls it, couldn't work on the rough surface of the park, the former boy found herself on foot with her friend close by. Again, the former boy was in awe at the sight she saw. Trees that once seem so close now look like they reached for the heavens. She passed a leaf and noted that it was big enough for her to use as blanket. She chuckled to herself as she remembered watching some lame fairy movie with her sister a long time ago. She couldn't recall the movie entirely, but she does remember that the fairy use a leaf for something.

She suddenly had an image popped into her head. She was camping out, and using the leaf as a makeshift sleeping bag. She chuckled once more and shook her head lightly to get rid of that little fantasy.

"Man, I can be weird at times," Tai joked lightly.

The shrunken girl continued on her way, taking in each and every sight like she was seeing them for the first time. Gatomon, meanwhile, has secretly been taking pictures of the shrunken boy-turn-girl for some reason. Soon, the two came to the center of the park, where a small lake was located. Tai walked up to the lake and found herself staring at her own reflection and the reflection of the full moon.

Through the light of the moon, Tai was able to see her face perfectly. Her face was basically the same, only more narrow with slightly higher cheek bones and larger eyes. She turned her head slightly to the right and get a good view of her hair, which had grown down to the center of her back. Her hair was now golden brown and an orange strip running down the right side of her hair. She gave her head a little jolt, watching as her long hair flowed freely behind her.

Tai found herself blushing as she looked down at her new body. She noticed how her clothing, the same cloths she got when she first shrunk; cling to her body, highlighting her entire figure. She would be the first to admit, but she had a figure that would turn most heads, and make some girls jealous. She even found her mother and sister giving her slightly envious glares. The former boy's found herself flushing a little more as she realized her mother and sister, natural girls, were jealous of her looks.

_I can't help it if I have such a killer figure,_ Tai thought guiltily.

The boy-turned-shrunken let out a small sigh as she took a seat near the lake, and took off her boots and socks. She then slowly put them into the water. The water was a bit chilly but it felt nice, as she settled in and just looked up, glazing at the large sky. She smiled as she realized that the sky looked the same, no matter how small she has become.

Gatomon, silent since leaving the apartment, took another picture and put the phone away before she walked up to her shrunken friend. She had found amusement in Tai's "small" problem, truthfully, but like her partner, was worry about the former boy. She was worried that the closest thing she had to a brother might never return. She was concern that someone one day may accidentally stepped on her. She feared that someone may found her one day, and took her away for who knows what.

The cat-like creature gave her head a quick shake, to clear away all of the negative thinking. But when she looked at the former boy once more, her fears returned like a herd of stampeding Rhinomon. She just couldn't figure out how someone, who wasn't even design for changes like digimon are, could be so calm about what happened.

"…How?" she asked without thinking.

"Hmm, you say something, Gatomon?" Tai asked curiously, looking at the cat-like creature.

Gatomon cursed under her breath. Not only did she say it out-loud, but loud enough for Tai to hear her. She looked away, thinking about lying to the shrunken human. When she looked at the face, the face the looked like a slightly older vision of her partner, she found herself unable to do anything but tell the truth.

"…I'm just wondering how this entire shrinking thing doesn't bother you." Gatomon asked in a quite voice.

Tai looked at the lake, a thinking frown crossing her face. Gatomon cursed again. She should have kept her mouth shut. She knew, just like everyone in Tai's family, that the whole shrinking thing was probably a touchy subject. The entire family avoided it just so they don't make Tai feel any smaller then she already is.

"…I'm scared, I can say that much," Tai quietly replied, but loud enough for Gatomon to hear. "In the back of my mind, I'm scared. I know everything's different now. But I have experience enough in my life not to let something like this get me down. So, I wouldn't get all moody and stuff like that, I will just take my life as it comes."

Gatomon was silent, and awe struck. She hadn't expected such a mature answer from the former boy. She could only watched, with a growing sense of proud, as Tai took her legs out of the lake, and used a small leaf nearby to dry her lambs before putting on her socks and boots. The shrunken boy-turn-girl looked at cat with a familiar cocky grin.

"…Besides, I found being small to much fun," Tai said positively, and then ran off, probably back to her ride.

Gatomon chuckled to herself as she took out her phone once more and snapped another picture. She found it nice that somewhere deep down, Tai was still Tai. Pocketing the phone she hurried after the shrunken human, worries eased and now eager to continue with their nighttime adventures.

(…)

Kari smiled as she got the picture her digimon partner had just sent her. She would admit, for a first timer, Gatomon did a good job. She studied the picture she just got.

Gatomon had managed to catch Tai as she was in a light jump. Her right leg was extended out from the knee, and both arms were out at her side, slightly angle to look like she was trying to catch the wind. Her hair flowed semi-freely, covering most of Tai's forearms. Kari giggled slightly when she saw that the jump had loosened her bother-turn-sister's jacket sleeve, causing them to cover her fingers completely. The light from the moon seemed to come to life, entwining and weaving through Tai's hair, giving a glow and sparkle effect.

Kari saved the picture before putting her computer into sleep mood. She then looked out her window and thought about how things came to this.

When Gatomon had came to her, and told her about Tai's plan, she flat out refused, worried about what could happen to her former brother. She expected Gatomon to agree with her on the matter. She nearly fainted when the cat-like digimon actually sided with Tai. Before Kari could say another word, Gatomon give her human partner reason for letting Tai explore outside of the apartment. She said she understood how Tai felt, being trapped wasn't that much fun, and makes one feels small or in Tai's case, smaller then she already was.

Kari realized that her partner and best friend was talking from experience, and though still against idea, decided to trust her brother-turned-sister, and let her out. Though she did make Gatomon promise she would go with her, and never took her eyes off of the former male. So when Tai and Gatomon had finished their work with the escape equipment for the night, Kari had stepped in and made sure that everything was safe for her tiny, but older sister's use. She even gave Gatomon her new cell phone, just in case. And while she was worried sick for Tai, she couldn't help but by happy for Tai.

"…She really looks like she having a good time," Kari said softly. "Maybe it wasn't a bad thing letting her out."

(…)


End file.
